A seeker is part of a self-guided object (such as a munition). For example, a semi-active laser (SAL) seeker can receive reflected laser signals (e.g., pulses) from a potential target, decode the pulses into coded streams, and provide navigation information to a guidance system of the munition to help direct the munition to an intended target. There are a number of non-trivial issues associated with a seeker design.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those in light of the present disclosure.